


Love & War - From The Ashes

by PassionAndSorrow



Series: Love & War [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionAndSorrow/pseuds/PassionAndSorrow
Summary: (Warning: Spoilers) The Inquisition had reached Skyhold, and now their members were becoming a family. Solas felt himself in conflict, getting attatched to a world he souldn't dwell on. His apprentice, now familiar with the people, was bringing him a new light, and a desire for simplicity.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love & War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127240
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dragon Age Inquisition, dragon age





	1. The Inquistion Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm serious!!!
> 
> Be warned.
> 
> I wansn't able to process solavellan, so I created this headcannon. It's a world with a male human Inquisitor afraid of magic, sided with templars, that still falls in love with Dorian. Also, the Dread Wolf finds himself risking his plans because of a dalish woman as clever as him.
> 
> This is a series, I'm posting it here recreating the events of Inquisition the way I wanted them to be. I think Lavellan suffered too much, so even though she is my cannon, my headcannon is Wandhis, she's much luckier in her story lol
> 
> The first part is here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908213?view_full_work=true
> 
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters stopped working with each other, so I changed everything. I'm sorry if you didn't like the result, but I really prefer it this way.

The morning after the Inquisition arrival at Skyhold, Wandhis walked the main hall, head up, spinning, so she could admire every detail of the stronghold, still not managing to capture all the greatness from it. "Careful child, you'll trip on a rat." She shivered. That imperious voice would freeze her veins every time, that is why she had avoided her at Haven. "Sorry, ma'am, I'll be more attentive next time." She bowed to the powerful mage before her, the most elegant woman she's ever seen. "I see you're enjoying yourself in our new home. Accomplished to determine the origins of the fortress?" Asked Vivienne, every word perfectly put. "Elvhen! Ferelden! Even Dwarven architecture can be found here!!!" The young mage’s enthusiasm was so big she could run throughout the castle, thrice.

Vivienne had been watching the young elf from afar in Haven. She was surely graceful, very clever…but needed _so much_ work. A challenge she would gladly accept during free time. "Now now, watch those robes, yes? I'm sure I could help you arrange something to help you with so much movement." The noble looked her up and down, her righteous smile accompanied by a smirk of disapproval of her robes knotted poorly, among other things. "S-sure, we can talk soon!" The elf ran away as fast as she could, entering the first door she found. Vivienne chuckled, continuing with her look for the perfect place to settle. She glanced the small spot on top of the main door, a swift grin on her face. “That'll be it”.

Wandhis ran so fast from Vivienne she didn’t have time to see where she was going, she just entered the nearest room. The young mage stopped when she bumped into a contemplative Solas in the atrium. The older mage soon held her, moving graciously as always, though firm on his hands. She laughed “Wow!” realizing she always felt pulled towards him somehow. His gray eyes were so close, and that soft grin seemed to cover his face every time he gazed her. She put the thoughts and her being away from him. “Sorry hahren.” He raised his eyebrows, his grin turning into curiosity. “I presume there are great dangers in the main hall?” She felt embarrassed for the foolish and obvious answer, as well as how close she was to him, but he would never know.

“N-no, just...” Solas tightened his eyes “Vivienne?” She nodded, putting a hand on the back of her head as the embarrassment filled her, but still smiling to him. Solas watched her with a kind chuckle, though he craved to get closer again. “I understand your concern, however, you shouldn't fear her. That'll only give her more power." She nodded again, admiring that for every situation he would encounter, he had already thought of strategies. “You're always so wise, hahren. I can't wait to discuss with you all my notes about this place!!!” And she ran away again, stopping only to take a feather and a sheet of paper from her teacher’s table. Solas had a nostalgic smile as he watched her go. “If she only knew...” He thought.

Wandhis ran upstairs, the sight of so many books made her think she could live there forever, and she smiled at herself, startling with the voice that seemed to come from nowhere “Ah, look! Another mage, thirsty for knowledge as any good one would be!” She turned to see the elegant Tevinter, his clothes glowing even in the weak light of the library. She reached out with her hand. “Hi! I’m Wandhis, I gather you’re the human that warned the Inquisition about the Venatori?” Dorian raised an eyebrow, his smile going larger. “You’re not going to run away from the evil Tevinter?” She laughed “Are you going to enslave me? Sacrifice me on a blood magic ritual?” He faltered, “Uh…not today…” and she kept smiling at him. “Then I look forward to getting to know everything about Tevinter.” The human seemed amused. “It’d be my pleasure. Take a sit, please.”


	2. The Inquistion Grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dorian, now I have a whole chapter only for him <3

Weeks later, Wandhis and Dorian were becoming best friends, but the same could not be said about Solas and the Tevinter. Since the beginning, The elf was rude to Dorian, the human being indifferent about matters as spirit binding and enslaving was enough for the elven mage to mistreat him. In that atmosphere, sometimes the would enter the atrium arguing, about politics or magic, and the woman laughed at them, watching the show.

One evening, she laid on the floor, matching notes about her most recent findings on Skyhold origins, when the door to the main hall opened, and a smile covered her face with the sound of Dorian’s voice. “You’re saying that blood magic doesn’t bother you?” and Solas smirked. “The Chantry and even the dailish frown upon the use of such magic, but a dagger can be just as dangerous. Passion and vanity, on the other hand, are true problems.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow to the other man, he didn’t attack Tevinter this time. “Yet you’ve never studied this field of knowledge?” and Solas sighed. “No. I’m sure it would be useful, though in order to keep my connection to the Fade clean, I focus on spirit magic. It is more exhausting, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He smiled, and Wandhis cherished the sight. It was Dorian’s time to smirk, and the arrogance in his tone became more pronounced. “And going to the Fade while _sleeping_ is certainly very convenient.” The elder elf chuckled. “Physically, yes.”

His apprentice watched him attentively while he spoke. She would always see him reading, working, taking notes or discussing strategies. Did he go to the Fade every night? He often seemed away, as if his mind was lost in time. Was he even able relax? “Honey.” She blinked with the human’s voice, Dorian looked at her with amusement. “While you watched the show, you ruined your notes.” She looked down and confirmed the fact. While she rested her face on her elbows, they wrinkled the papers together.

She tried to cover her embarrassment with a joke, she didn’t want any of them seeing her blushing. “I’m intrigued. Perhaps I’ve never seen you two talking so politely” and Dorian chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that it’s your doing.” Her smile twitched with interest “What about the long conversations you have with the Inquisitor, honey? He gestured to himself, always confident. “Am I to blame for being so fascinating? Now I shall retreat to my quarters, since I need to assure my bad Tevinter pose remains intact.” She laughed as he left, then gazed her teacher kindly. “How was the journey?”

Solas had been watching his apprentice. She was getting more familiar with the Inquisition, and so more confident. He knew that in time we would see more parts of her, and the thought was intriguing, as long as frightening. As Cole stated once. He put the memory away. Remembering having her immobile in his arms, her face dangerously pale, would still haunt him. While she talked to the Tevinter, he took off his coat and opened the door to his room, placing his belongings there. The he headed to the couch and sat down, with Wandhis sitting next to him, while Dorian entered his room with a silly smile on his face.

Solas turned to his apprentice when she asked him about the journey. “Well, we’ve been helping the Radcliffe village since the Venatori incursion. Also, we found out about the Oculara…” And that thought saddened him, his eyes went away. Wandhis face went grave, as long as her tone. “They’re skulls” and he completed, bitter “made of Tranquil”. She gasped, and her hands covered her mouth. Soon, her face twitched in fury and she lowered her hands, now clenching. “I hope this war at least serves to end tranquility for good. Death is a kinder fate.” Solas nodded, glad that her thoughts were the same as his. The fear of magic had only caused pain and suffering to the world.

His eyes softened, and he sought to calm the woman. “I’m sorry for disturbing your work, da’len. Would you care to tell me what it is about?” Wandhis arranged her notes and stood up, placing them on Solas’ desk. Then she sat beside him, and he struggled to not stare at the shape of her body as she moved. “Just adding the notes of what Josephine and Leliana found about Skyhold. I’m more interested in what you and Dorian were talking about. You said you draw raw magic from The Fade to attack?” Solas nodded, his excitement growing with her interest. “Yes. Spirits taught me I didn’t need to alter the energy from The Fade, it could help me defend myself while my magic was a simple conductor.”

She leaned closer to him in wonder while he spoke, and her posture made him grin inevitably. “It is the kindest magic I’ve ever heard about!” That made him chuckle. “Well, I wouldn’t define a stone fist spell as kind…but I see what you’re saying.” She shuddered. “Way better than being a necromancer. Does Madam de Fer have a specialization as well?” She enjoyed his look while mentioning Vivienne, a mist of admiration and disappointment. “She is a knight-enchanter, a field of study that allows controlling the battle, matching her dominating personality. And even though she mocks the elves, they were the first to use a spiritual blade in battle.”

She ran to her pile of notes when he mentioned the elves, and listened to everything carefully. He offered to take a walk throughout the walls with her, and she happily accepted, listening to him and asking questions about the ancient elves. Talking to her about ancient elves, in Skyhold, watching her thirst of knowledge filled his heart with delight. Somehow, she made him feel at home in that strange world.


	3. Herald's Rest

A month after The Inquisition's arrival, the first set of renovations had been done at Skyhold and they were settled, Inquisitor Trevelyan being a beacon of light and hope for a world immersed in chaos. Every day at least one new recruit would reach the fortress, so Cullen, The Iron Bull, Cassandra and Blackwall divided the soldiers in groups and took care of them in shifts. Sometimes Wandhis would watch the exercises, and even with fake swords, the great Inquisition warriors would knock down some recruits so hard that they passed out. Watching they spar with each other was an interesting view as well, and the young elf would take notes of the fighting techniques from other peoples, matching them with the notes she took when her teacher spoke about the ancient elves that were arcane warriors.

In the tavern, every other day a new rumor could be heard. Sera had fun storing everything she could find interesting in her new room, and Dagna would be seen around her more often. For Wandhis, they looked so lovely together that she smiled every time she saw them. She’d still play Wicked Grace with them all, watching Dorian and Bull going at each other’s throats was endearing. She knew that the qunari was into the Tevinter, though her conversations with Dorian implied he and Trevelyan were becoming a thing soon, especially after Dorian’s conversation with his father. Once, Wandhis asked him about all three men being together, and that earned her a purple-faced Dorian yelling at her. “Vishante kaffas! I don’t even know how that could work!” But she was certain he had thought about it.

The Iron Bull still flirted with Wandhis when Dorian was not around, and she enjoyed his lines, always charming and also fun. The qunari was practical, she appreciated the idea of not actually having to make up her mind about him. When the Tevinter was there though, the human mage had the special talent of making the young elf drink too much, and more than once she woke up in his room, each one of the mages would have passed out on one corner.

The mage girl was getting close to the chargers, always playing, singing and talking to them. Krem was especially fascinating. The young man was kind and humble, always telling her stories about the chargers’ adventures. Also, Wandhis’ clan was way too small, and her Keeper had only told her about souls inhabiting bodies they didn’t identify with. And he gave her a whole different perspective of what Dorian had told her about Tevinter. She thought that slaves there were all elves. When Krem told her about his father, a human that sold himself to provide for his family…she put Tevinter on the bottom of her traveling list.

Dorian and Cole were Wandhis’ best friends. The stories of the spirit boy helping people in Skyhold were mesmerizing, she could hear and watch him all day. Also, every time she didn’t understand humans’ ways, she would ask him, and he gave her another perspective. Being around so many templars terrified her, and knowing they didn’t want to hurt her was comforting. When she couldn’t find Cole or wanted a more sophisticated company, she would talk to Dorian. For hours, they shared their perceptions on the world and, of course, gossip about the relationships happening throughout Skyhold. 

Solas appreciated the fact his apprentice was making friends in the Inquisition, though now he caught himself often missing her after dinner, during the times she would go to the tavern instead of reading while he painted, or walking the walls with him. Also, Dorian’s presence made Solas see peculiar things near his room. His bedroom was the furthest from the atrium where he studied and painted, so he would always pass before Dorian’s and Wandhis’ rooms respectively, though they could easily be only one, since their doors were often open and he could see them talking, reading, or mixing several herbs, walking freely between the two spaces. The Tevinter was trying to introduce his new friend to the world of self-care, and the first time Solas saw the human with his face covered in yellow paste and cucumber slices on his eyes while coming back from dinner, the elf spilled his juice. The modern world took a lot of getting used to. 


	4. Lethallan

Wandhis enjoyed being in Skyhold's library after dinner, when most people had gone to their rooms or the tavern. The silence, filled only by the sound of an occasional bird, was comforting. Sometimes, she'd miss the solitude of the forest, that surrounded her all her life. The Inquisition was a military force at war, and all Skyhold was always crowded, full of people shouting orders, training, screaming in pain, laughing, or just talking passionately about strategies or adventures. She'd often be awoken among books, by Solas or Dorian, far late in the morning, the time they both started their own routine research. At least, they always brought her breakfast.

That night, though, she'd be alone, since all the mage team went with the Inquisitor to the Forbidden Oasis, study the strange shards they were finding throughout Thedas. She had the opportunity of studying one of the pieces once and found strong evidence it was Tevinter, with a touch of elven magic, since Tevinter took much from the elves, as her mentor appreciated pointing it out frequently. The young elf sat on Solas' couch, with 5 books on the arcane of Tevinter and Orlais, trying to compare with her own volumes and diagrams about Elvhenan.

She had realized that she was getting closer to humans, dwarves and even a qunari now, often hanging out with them at the tavern. Still, it was Solas’ company she cherished most. Perhaps a little too much. Now and then she would remember the way he pulled her back to life with a kiss on The Attack of Haven. Also, every day he would be concerned about her health, thoughts and questions. She often asked him something, and he was always delighted to tell her about the Fade, spirits and the ancient elves.

Solas gave enormous contributions to her notes, she could hear his voice while reading them, comparing techniques and drawing diagrams. Suddenly, his voice became much louder. “I can see I'll find you sleeping here tomorrow morning, da'len”. She pulled down her eyebrows, trying to ignore how vivid were her memories about him and concentrating on staff positions. 

Whenever she would have a hard time trying to picture something he was talking about, he would lean closer to her and her diagrams and sketch some lines himself, completing her work with his own. Being that close to him would get her heart pounding, and now she caught herself worrying, aching every time he was away. She had hoped the sentiment was about connecting, as friends, but something inside her reminded that long before, her heart pounded and ached for someone else. Still, the mage put away those thoughts, reminding how her first and last relationship ended. She focused on her diagrams, trying to ignore the fact she wished he were there to comment.

As if reading her mind, a hand popped up on her sight, wavering in front of her face. She jumped on her seat, and her arm raised, only to make a huge line that ruined three diagrams. Her mentor laughed at her spooked face, cherishing her company at that hour of the night. “I'm sorry I scared you da'len, it is good to see you.” Wandhis picked the ruined sketches, her face printed with disapproval and an outraged grin, though her voice was happy. After all, he came back in one piece after one week on the road.

“Well, you have my full attention, considering my work is now ruined.” His eyes softened, and he was ready to apologize, but she spoke first. “I didn't expect to see you back before tomorrow.” He sat beside her, dropping his backpack and staff on the floor and stretching his back, soar after the long horse trip. His robes were covered in dust. “Well, after 2 days on the road we decided to arrive in the evening and sleep in our own beds. Dorian and Vivienne had plenty of complaints, and I figured the Inquisitor just couldn't hear them anymore.”

He finished his phrase with a warm chuckle, and the door opened with a sharp Dorian entering the room. “Funny, I remember your face when our meal was cooked rabbit for the third time.” The human mage had his usual sarcastic smile. “But since you want to tell her why we got here earlier; you might as well speak the truth.” He turned to Wandhis, his pose was dramatic. “I asked Amatus to arrive tonight so I could sleep on _his_ bed, not mine.” Then he entered his room, leaving his own backpack and gathering things for the night and the morning after.

Wandhis opened a smile of wonder “’Amatus’??? Does this mean you two are finally serious?” She couldn't hide the excitement on her voice. Solas had always appreciated her fascination and opened an almost imperceptible grin, one that Dorian, walking out of his room, captured intrigued. “We can talk later about my love life, but I'm more interested in hearing _yours_.” He gave them a significant look and kept his grin, leaving the room. Wandhis laughed. “I don't have one!!!” She shouted, so he could hear through the closed door. She turned to her teacher, still laughing. “Can you believe him???” Solas didn’t answer. He had his eyes still, trying to calculate if Dorian was just teasing or being especially attentive to his ways.

Could it be that his affection was giving him away? He certainly got very close to Wandhis after the Attack on Haven. Every now and then he’d find himself shivering, remembering of when she was trapped in that cabin on fire, bent over, struggling to breathe. He cherished her company, and sometimes she would blush when their hands touched while working together. “No.” He stopped himself from thinking about that. She was his apprentice, and even if he had feelings for her, he just needed to keep them to himself. If he didn’t do anything, she’d find someone else. “You should get some rest.” Her voice took him away from the thoughts, and he saw a kind smile on her face, purple eyes glowing, caring about him. She was so close that he could sense the sweet smell of her hair. Before he could do anything foolish, he nodded. “You're right. I'll bring you breakfast later.”

He stood up, heading to his room. “Have a good night's sleep, hahren.” She kept her grin, but her eyes went back to the books. He stopped by the door. “Thank you for caring...lethallan.” She gasped. He didn't look at her, just closed the door behind him. “There”, he thought. “We’re friends. Just friends.” He let go of the door, determined not to be reckless. In the atrium, although, his behavior had the opposite effect. Wandhis covered her mouth, thinking why he would call her that. “Did he care for her as friends? Could it mean he wanted to be close to her?” Her thoughts led her to a dangerous path, and before she realized, she was making new diagram models filled with heart drawings.


	5. The bet

The next morning, Solas left his room to find his apprentice immersed in total chaos. She laid asleep on the couch, surrounded by booksm, and one of them rested on her chin, open. On the floor, several diagrams and notes, and what he figured were hearts on every detail concerning the elves. He saw the word "Lethallin" on a page, one that had the staff techniques he used often. He smiled, then stopped himself from laughing when he saw part of her skirt covered in ink, where the ink-well flipped. She still had the feather on her hand and her fingers laid on the floor, near the diagrams. Luckily, nothing but her robes were ruined by the mess.

When he entered the main hall for breakfast, a small smile still covered his face. Dorian teased him before he could even find the man in the hall. "And I was right. As always. Getting breakfast for you lover, Solas?" Varric had his usual playful tone. "C'mon Sparkler, leave the guy alone. We all know he keeps his affection for the spirits" That one made Dorian spill his milk. The Iron Bull opened a silly grin, lowering his voice to the elf. "So, you and the book girl, right? Tell me, is she wild in bed? I got that vibe when we met."

Solas frowned so hard they all burst in laughter. His voice came out angrier than planned. "She is not my lover. I care about her as my apprentice and friend. And if you're so interested in that matter, Iron Bull, you should ask her yourself. Perhaps even try, considering she enjoys the proposal. Nevertheless, I don't think either of you should talk about her privacy without her consent. Now I have work to do, goodbye.". He quickly gathered bread and juice and turned on his bare feet swiftly, leaving the main hall before anyone could answer.

"Does that mean she's available???? Hm...I should go to that library more often, then." Iron Bull held a chicken leg up, thinking about an excuse to wander around in a library full of mages. Dorian was not convinced. "I wouldn't get my hopes up. He says that, but both of them seem pretty dismal when the other is not around.” He took a bite of his apple. “I’d say they’ll startle me at night in less than 2 months.” The Iron Bull groaned in defeat, and Varric smiled at him. “I think our muscled friend here will seduce the lady long before Solas _wakes up_ to find out what happened.” Dorian chuckled, and offered his hand “5 sovereigns?”

They both shook hands, and the Inquisitor sat beside his lover. "I see you two started early today. Feeling confident, my love?" Dorian smiled, and kissed him quickly, then drank his juice. "Don't underestimate the eyes of a noble, Amatus. Intrigue is my specialty." He winked, and the Inquisitor drank his milk quickly, suddenly startled. "That reminds me!" The Herald gave Dorian another quick kiss and stood up, heading to the atrium with a piece of bread in hand. "And…there he goes..." Dorian sighed, a foolish smile covered his face. "Nice ass." Bull completed. Dorian opened his mouth to argue, then just nodded with a smirk.

After leaving the main hall, Solas stormed into his room, with a big frown on his face. "Imbecile barbarians!" He muttered. He was almost hoping Iron Bull would actually court her, that way the rumors wouldn't be about him, at least. He was already confused enough without people talking about it. He heard a groan, and cursed himself for not being more silent. "Not again..." A sleepy Wandhis looked at her skirt, gathering the diagrams from around her. "Ah, good morning..." She tried to find the words. Lethallin? Hahren? She was too cranky to think straight. He grinned. "I hope you didn't go to sleep very late, Lethallan."

All his anger was gone, sudden amused by her clumsiness. While she still had a piece of paper on her hair, he sat gracefully holding bread and two mugs, not a single drop or crumb on the floor. "You're opposites" he remembered Cole's voice, but quickly put the thought away.

He ate a piece of bread, offering it to her. She accepted it, eating in silence, glancing at him but quickly avoiding his look. She did that a few times, and he secretly enjoyed it. After a while, she gathered enough courage to speak. "Does that mean I can call you Lethallin now?" He was surprised. "Of course, if you consider me a friend. Why do you think you have to ask permission to do that?" She looked embarrassed, but before she could answer The Herald of Andraste entered the room. She stood up quickly, bowing to him with the mug on her hand, almost dropping the liquid. "Lord Trevelyan".

The Inquisitor raised a hand for both of them before Solas could stand up. "Good morning, you two. I would like to announce that The Inquisition is coming to an Orlesian Ball in the Winter Palace, 1 month from now. I look forward to having you both accompanying me, since your studies on the elven culture have strongly helped our fight." Wandhis jaw dropped, and Solas bowed, his voice formal. "It would be an honor." Suddenly, The Inquisitor appeared uncomfortable. "Also...if you may...I'd like you two to spy on the party, if you could blend in with the servants. "But I'm dailish, sir." Wandhis seemed to have recovered her voice. The Herald sighed. "Honestly, I don't think it'll matter to drunk nobles. Leliana suggested this, I'm still reluctant with the idea. Also, I'll understand completely if any of you don't feel comfortable being among the Orlesian court." 

Solas seemed amused. "Empires rise and fall. They brag their dominance upon the elves, the same way the elves did once, in other times. I'll be happy to attend and contribute to our endeavor, however I can." Wandhis nodded. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see Halamshiral with my own eyes!" She had her usual happy tone again. The Inquisitor seemed relieved. “Thank you. Let me know if you need anything." He started turning away, then stopped. "Ah, Solas. Please, excuse Dorian. He's been...a little excited lately." He grinned, and actually _blushed_. Then left quickly.

Wandhis looked at his mentor, confused. "What was that?" Solas had a hand on his face.


	6. All New, Faded For Her

One morning, Wandhis noticed her teacher was more distant. She thought of asking him about it, since now they were friends, but both of them avoided talking about personal matters. It seemed it was not pleasing for either of them. She stayed on the couch, but kept attentive, glancing at him over her book every now and then. She saw him preparing tea on his desk and inclined her head. That was a first. When he sipped the tea and a big frown spread through his face, even The Inquisitor noticed, descending from Dorian’s spot.

The elves stood up and bowed to the Herald swiftly, and the human raised a hand, approaching the elder one. “Something wrong with your tea?” and he answered it briefly. “It is tea. I detest the stuff. But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind. I may also need a favor.” “That was it. Something bothered him indeed.” Wandhis thought, and Trevelyan raised his eyebrows “Well, there’s a first time for everything. Name it.” Solas seemed worried, and Wandhis watched them carefully. The elder elf spoke “My friend was captured. I heard the cry for help in my sleep.” Trevelyan nodded.”Right. Where and how?” Solas almost couldn’t believe it was being that easy. “A summoning circle, I believe. In the Exalted Plains.”

That startled both Inquisitor and apprentice. The human spoke “I’m sorry?” and Solas continued “My friend is a spirit of Wisdom, one of my oldest friends from the Fade. It was bounded to obedience and forced to act against its nature.” The human seemed confused, but by now he was getting used to the Fade and magic. “Right…I’ll do my best. And perhaps having you alongside us will help with the dailish matter”. Solas’ eyes brightened a little “Thank you.” and Wandhis stood up “Sir, I’d like to go” Trevelyan startled for a moment, then slapped his forehead. “Of course! I should’ve asked you! You’re welcome aboard, Wandhis. We’ll leave in the morning”.

They both bowed to the man, and he left. Solas took a deep breath, partly relieved, and leaned towards his table, holding the edges firmly. Suddenly his head felt too heavy. He kept his eyes on the table and saw Wandhis’ hands, organizing his books so she had an excuse to be by his side. He cherished her kindness. The apprentice scanned her teacher, noticing how tired he appeared to be. Sometimes, she’d look at him and he seemed lost, hurting, as if he carried the weight of thousands of years. Silence stretched between them for a while, and finally she spoke “Can I help?”

He slowly focused on her hands, so delicate, and opened a weary grin. “I’ll be fine.” Then he glanced her face. “I’m glad you offered to come, lethalan, but besides the rifts, there’s a war happening in The Exalted Plains. Can you protect yourself?” She looked away in reluctance, then back to him. “It’s been a long time…but yes.” He realized there was something she wasn’t telling him, but he also had secrets. She continued. “And for you to need a favor, it’s something serious. I want to be there.” Their eyes longed on each other, his wonder matching her kindness. Suddenly they looked down, to notice he had placed his hand on top of hers. He turned away as fast as he could, heading to the main hall “I’ll see if the Inquisitor needs help planning the journey” and Wandhis took the stairs “Sure.”

As the door to the main hall closed behind the elf, Wandhis got to the upper floor, already blushing, only to see a silly smile on the Tevinter’s face. He had his chair cleverly placed near the rails, so he could watch _everything_. Her face turned red, and he burst in laughter. That was too much for her, and with a snort of exasperation, the man’s hands froze, now trapped on the book he was reading. He startled but kept laughing “Nice shot! But why freeze me? Shouldn’t you do that to your teacher while he’s on his chair, so you could hump on him???” She looked furious now. “That’s not gonna happen! Also, it’s none of your business!!! Stop watching other people’s conversations!!!” But nothing she could say would make him stop.


	7. Dareth Shiral

The next day, they reached the Exalted Plains in the afternoon, and stopped to have lunch near the dailish encampment. Later, Wandhis went to talk to the clan, and they welcomed her kindly, but still suspicious. She noticed some looks to Solas, since he didn’t have a valaslin, but his clothes matched the people. Still, his response pinched her heart. He stood in the distance, and while his posture was relaxed, his look was cynical. At that moment, the apprentice could easily see her people’s deepest felony: pride. The meaning of her teacher’s name.

Coming back to the Inquisitor, Wandhis’ face sank his mood. “I’m sorry, sir, they still don’t have faith in the Inquisition. It’s a human army, commanded by a human, that looks too much like the Chantry. There’s plenty of history in there.” The Herald sighed. Both elves admired his goodwill, besides his ingenuity. The elven apprentice opened a kind smile, trying to cheer him up. “Still, all is not lost. I talked to some of the clan members, there are things they need we can do. Also, I have an idea myself.” The Herald’s face glowed, and Solas admired his apprentice efforts to always help somehow.

She continued “Not far from here, there’s a very old ruin in the Emerald Graves. It was a stronghold once, a home for our people’s heroes final rest. I’ve been there but could only go so far. It is…protected. That picked everyone’s interest, and she finished “And that is why I think you can find something that belongs to our people. If it is returned to us, it can be the beginning of an alliance.” The elder elf watched her with wonder. She kept surprising him. “I think it is a promising idea. Also, the knowledge there could benefit The Inquisition.” He knew this place was created after Elvhenan fell. It was safe, for now. Bull snorted. “I hope the dangers of the tomb are dragons, not spirits…” The group laughed at the qunari’s disgusted face, but was soon interrupted by a somber Cole. “We should hurry to Solas’ friend.” For a moment, Solas’ expression showed despair.

Cole was right. Approaching to the spirit, it was twisted, having the appearance of a Pride demon. The reaction was worse than the sight. Wandhis turned quickly to her teacher, and he gasped with horror. “My friend!” Next, he was growling. The Inquisitor looked at him, suspicious. “Solas, that is a demon.” He was furious. “That is not its natural from. It’s been corrupted!” But the human wasn’t following “Corrupted?” and the elf spoke quickly, his words filled with pure rage “Forced to act against its original purpose! What did they do? What did they do? What did they do????” He buried his face on his hands, pressing his forehead violently. Wandhis wanted to do something, but she was paralyzed with the image. She’d never seen him this way.

When the human mage approached, it was almost funny to see him trying to explain about spirits to Solas. Still, the older elf was so furious he could easily burn the other mage alive when he spit the words “shut up”. Luckily, The Herald had arcane knowledge and offered to help destroy the binding, so they could save the spirit. All the group watched Solas carefully, apprehensive with what he might do. When the demon growled, he yelled. “We must hurry!” That was enough for all of them to choose a pillar and start hitting it, avoiding the demon’s lightning strikes. Cole’s knives hit his pillar in choke points, so it went down quickly. Besides Bull big structure, he was agile in dodging a slap from the demon, using the impulse to swing his axe against another pillar. Wandhis froze hers, disintegrating it, and Solas watched her, burning his own almost too fast, without even looking. That made her shiver.

When the Inquisitor’s sword hit the last pillar, the demon turned into a black and green spirit, with the shape of an elf. Wandhis was surprised to see it also spoke elvhen. Solas helped it disappear, with hurt placed in every syllable. “Dareth shiral” Trevelyan stepped towards him. “Solas…you did everything you could” and the mage lowered his head “Now…I must endure.” He turned to the mages, his eyes burning in vengeance, as well as his hand “All that remains now, is them.” Going against everything that’s logic, Wandhis ran to him, freezing her hands and putting on his. “Lethallin! Don’t do this!” She begged to him, and it was the first time he heard her speak since they encountered the spirit. He looked past her for a moment, blinded in fury, but dissipated the fireball before she could get hurt.

The mages ran, and the young woman lowered her hands, tense, looking at him, mouth parted to speak. Solas went first. “I need some time alone. I’ll meet you back at Skyhold.” She watched him go, concerned, hurting for him. Iron Bull commended the young elf. “You were brave, girl. Could’ve got yourself burned.” The Inquisitor stepped towards her, softly. “We could go back, if you want to wait for him.” She turned to him, decided. “If you let me, I want to help with the dailish matter.” The human noted her determination, and nodded solemnly. “The Inquisition appreciates your efforts.” When they started walking, Cole’s voice was cold. “They should’ve died.” Wandhis looked away. “There’s been too much death already.” The spirit looked at her. “Right. He will come back. He feels the same.” The woman startled with so many emotions.


	8. Wisdom

Two days later, they were Back at Skyhold. They found the missing boy and Halla for the clan, but the Inquisitor decided to wait for Solas so they could go to the Emerald Graves. Wandhis passed through the Atrium, but nothing changed since they left, meaning her teacher wasn’t back yet. Cole’s words kept coming back to her mind every now and then, but she decided she would not do anything about it. Things were already complicated, and even if he did come back, Solas needed space right now.

When she took the stairs, Dorian raised his gaze to her “So, how was the practical lesson?” He had a smile on his face, that quickly faltered when he saw her expression. “Oh. That bad?” She kept her eyes low. “We couldn’t save it. And we don’t even know if Solas is coming back” When she passed through him, he turned to her, trying to cheer her up. “Of course he will. I’m sure he still has plenty of memories from The Fade to bore us with.” Her mind was still confused, but she stopped to give him a soft grin. “Thanks Dorian.” He winked at her, and she took the stairs.

Leliana saw the young elf, with her eyes down, and grinned. “Love does have a special way of playing with us, doesn’t it?” The elf’s eyes went wide, and Leliana giggled. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything but watch. Besides, you’ll be happy to look at the gates.” Wandhis did as the woman said, and saw The Inquisitor greeting her teacher. She exhaled, relieved. “He’s okay.” Leliana watched her with a grin of admiration and melancholy. Once, she was caring and naive too. “I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be away from you for long.” Wandhis didn’t know what do say. It seemed everyone knew about her feelings, though she was decided to not act on them. She nodded “Thank you. Excuse me.” Leliana watched her go kindly, and soon her face went rigid when a scout called her.

Wandhis descended to the main hall. Solas and The Inquisitor kept talking, entering the area of the Herald’s quarters. Giving up on her questions, she decided to use her attentive mind to play Wicked Grace. At sunset, Solas watched the frozen mountains from the walls of Skyhold. He enjoyed seeing the skies coloring the snow, as if they were part of the same thing. He remembered of when will shaped reality, and some of those things were possible. During that time, he met his friend. So long ago…and now it was gone.

With the corner of his eye, he saw his new friend approaching. He remembered her face when she touched his hand. She was afraid, but determined to stop him. He took a few seconds to put out the fireball, a few more and she would’ve got burned. Sometimes it seemed he would burst in flames, and burn this cursed world he helped create. Still, she looked at him, worried, caring, always so kind…He focused on the mountains. He didn’t want to think about that.

When she did the same and didn’t say anything, he decided to break the silence. “You were brave, putting yourself at risk to save those mages. Even though you did it for worthless lives.” When she spoke, he was surprised by her determination. “No life is worthless. There’s always another way, it’s just more difficult.” He looked at her with wonder. “That is correct. You have much…” He sighed, closing his eyes with pain.

Her posture went tense, she was unsure of what to do. _Wisdom_. That was the word he was not able to say. She saw it swaying around them, uniting them. It was ironic how this could be so tragic and lovely at the same time. He kept his eyes down, clenching his fists in pain. It hurt her to see how strongly he held himself back. It seemed he could explode at any minute. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper “I don’t want you to see me like this.” She wanted to respect his decision, but also show him he didn’t need to go through this alone.

She decided to take a stand. If he didn’t like her idea, he would just have to say it, and she would leave him alone. She kept her voice kind, but her eyes were determined, “Then I won’t” she started walking, and he didn’t answer, lost in his pain. Then he gasped, noticing she had cleverly kept her word. She was hugging him from behind, burying her face on his back, not able to see him. He thanked her silently, placing his hands over hers, dropping tears on them. She held him firmly while he trembled, quietly falling apart.


End file.
